This application relates to new chemical compounds which are of value as new medicinal agents. More particularly the new chemical compounds are derivatives of 2-oxindole-1-carboxamide, and they are further substituted at the 3-position and on the carboxamide nitrogen by an acyl group. These new chemical compounds are inhibitors of both the cyclooxygenase (CO) and lipoxygenase (LO) enzymes.
The compounds of this invention possess analgesic activity in mammals, particularly man, and they are useful therefore for acute administration for ameliorating or eliminating pain, such as the pain experienced by patients recovering from surgery or trauma.
In addition to their usefulness for acute administration to combat pain, the compounds of this invention are useful for chronic administration to mammals, particularly man, to alleviate the symptoms of chronic diseases, such as the inflammation and pain associated with rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis.